


Daddy's Little Girl (Diapercember Day 2)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Striga & Vampire Romance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Diapercember, Diapers, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, There's a vampire so of course there's blood, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vampires, Werewolves, asexual kink, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: John and Maria have been together for several months, and their relationship continues to grow. Both trans, both switches, and both supernatural, they feel like the perfect match.Maria finally decides she knows John well enough to confess one kink she's never tried before, and John discovers that he kind of loves it.





	Daddy's Little Girl (Diapercember Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I originally had planned for Diapercember Day 2. I had a really good idea to put an entirely different scene from a different story in for this prompt, but I couldn't find it, and I ended up stressing out most of yesterday looking for it or trying to come up with a replacement. I even decided that I wasn't going to post a prompt today.
> 
> And then I suddenly got inspired and wrote something just before I went to sleep. I'd planned this scene for Day 5, but the thing I wrote last night fits that prompt better, so this one got bumped to Day 2. It kind of fits?

We were hanging out in a restaurant together. It was just a couple days after the full moon, and my appetite was ramped up, so we ordered for both of us and I ate both meals while Maria just sipped at a cup of water. Vampires couldn't eat solid food, and only blood had any nutritional value.

“John, I have another fantasy I'd like to try with you.” Maria said suddenly. “But I'm not sure where to start. I haven't tried this with anyone else, yet, only on my own.”

I was surprised and excited. Maria was so much more experienced than me at everything. She'd been doing this stuff for several years, while this was my first experience with any of this—dating as a man, playing the games I'd fantasized about, all of it. The thought of being Maria's first for something, well, that was pretty hot. But also intimidating. “What is it?”

“I think it's an attempt to recapture my childhood. I was never comfortable as a little boy, you know. From a very young age, I knew something was off.” Maria said. “It took me awhile to realize that I was a girl, but I knew something was definitely off.”

“Really? I had no clue I was anything but a tomboy until I started to mature.” I said. “I hated my breasts—still do. And when I started having sexual fantasies, they always featured me with a penis.”

Maria nodded. “Makes sense. There's a lot of different roads to self-discovery.”

“But you were about to tell me your fantasy...”

“Right.” Maria took a deep breath. “I want to be a little girl. I have diapers that I wear occasionally, and a frilly dress onesie that I made myself. Lately, I've been feeling like I want to be a little girl with you, and call you Daddy or Papa or whatever you'd like to be called as a father.”

“OK.” It felt weird, to imagine my girlfriend as my child. But when I tried to picture seeing her in childish clothes, calling me 'Daddy', honestly, the image was not unpleasant. “I'm not sure exactly how I'll feel about that roleplay, to be honest, but I'm willing to try it out at least.”

A couple nights later, I showed up at Maria's house and used the key she gave me to open the door without knocking. I took my jacket off and hung it up. “Daddy's home!” I called out in a tone like speaking to a child, the words feeling incredibly strange on my lips.

“Daddy!” Maria exclaimed from the other room. I was shocked that she could get her voice that high—she must have incredible range, for someone with the body and vocal cords of a man. When she toddled into sight, I was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. I'd expected her to look weird and silly in a babyish onesie with a diaper, but I hadn't expected her to have done such a skilled job in making the onesie. And the look on her face, of embarrassed adoration, that was absolutely beautiful. Plus, the diaper gave her form more of a curve, which I liked.

She leaped into my arms, and I picked her up. Vampires were surprisingly light for their size, their physical form mostly a magical shell with the semblance of solidity. But as I maneuvered her to the couch, I was reminded that despite her low weight, she was actually taller than me, and made an awkward bundle to carry.

I set her in a chair, then hesitated. Baby, what would I do with a baby? I put on a bright smile and reached out to tickle her.

Her peal of laughter proved it was the right choice. She squirmed, giggling and protesting and trying to push me away. Then she suddenly blushed, deep red. I paused. “How are you feeling, babygirl?”

She blushed. “I hadn't meant to do this yet.” She said in her normal voice. “I meant to ease you into it, but I'm used to wetting the diapers, and with the tickling...”

“That's completely fine.” I assured her in my normal voice, then resumed my Daddy voice. “Did you have an accident, babygirl?”

“Yeah, Daddy, sowwy.” She said, back in her baby voice. I thought I could detect a note of relief in her posture.

“Well, then we'd better get you cleaned up.” I said in my Daddy voice, then in my normal voice I whispered: “I've never changed a diaper before. You'll have to tell me how.”

The diaper change was a bit awkward, and featured a lot of slipping in and out of role, but finally it was done, and I patted Maria on the butt. “All done.” I gave her a hug, and then hesitated again, unsure what to do next. I was starting to get tired. “How about we do bedtime, and then end the scene and talk about it?” I suggested.

“Sure, Daddy, but I think I'm gonna fight you on the bedtime, if that's OK. Feel free to punish me if I'm bad enough.” Maria said.

“All right.” I grinned. Maria's wooden paddle might make a fitting implement to spank a disobedient babygirl. “OK, sweetie, bedtime!”

“But Daddy, I'm not tired!”

After baby Maria had been well-spanked and sent to bed, Maria changed into her regular clothes and I brought her a cup of blood, then put my arms around her. “So, how was it?” She asked.

“I liked it.” I said, surprised at my admission. “I felt a bit awkward, and I had trouble thinking of stuff to do, but I think I like being your Daddy. What about you? Was I a good Daddy to you?”

“Oh, yes.” Maria sipped her blood. “I was so worried, when I wet myself, that you'd be mad or freaked out, but you took it in stride. I was planning to wait for a later session, if this one went well, before I'd ask you to change me.”

“I'd kind of expected changing you to be part of the package, since you were wearing diapers.” I said. “Speaking of that, you're turned on by diaper changes, aren't you?”

She blushed. “Pretty obvious, wasn't it?” She said. “Yeah, it's weird. People don't turn me on, but some situations can. Diaper changes are a big turn-on for me.”

“I didn't know if you wanted me to stroke it, or anything, so I just reacted how I would've with a baby.” I said.

“That's the right reaction.” Maria said. “I don't want to be treated sexually in that headspace, even though it turns me on. I think it would ruin the mood for me to focus too much on that part, anyway, since it doesn't belong on a baby girl.”

“I get that.” I agreed.


End file.
